


the damned and the prophets.

by eoghainy



Category: Death Note, Noragami, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: a collection of anime drabbles.





	1. a hunger that burns

Gravel crunched loudly underfoot as boot feet hit the pavement with a dull  _thud_. The creature had landed lightly upon the balls of his feet, despite the height that he had fallen from. 

Mere moments ago, legs had been swinging back and forth childishly as a teen balanced precariously upon a ledge, muscles tensed and mouth open as he drew a mixture of scents over his straining glands. 

Currently, the teen was residing in the eleventh ward. Eto had told him to hunt around there, and despite not liking what she was telling him to do, he obeyed. 

Why? 

Because Eto was terrifying. 

Saliva pooled in the caverns of the teens mouth as the air became rich with fear. Not his own, no; his victims. 

The reason he had fallen in the first place was because he had found his next meal. Dark azure optics had been scanning the area, searching for a proper meal. Not someone who'll give up upon being pursued, but someone who would cause a stirring within the teens organs. 

His Kakugan quickly activated; azure optics brightening to a startling ruby, whilst ebony took over the backdrop of stark white. Scarlet veins spidered their way across his porcelain features, and through the breathtaking ebony, connecting to his irises. Innocently, he blinked, having to swallow the buildup of saliva. 

Anticipation was killing him. 

Gravel continued to crunch underfoot as he advanced on his victim. RC cells bubbled out from between his shoulder blades, twisting and morphing into two beautiful wings. An assortment of colors spread through the Kagune; ranging from refined yellows, to stark reds, and deep indigos. They appeared to be fiery, and like gas, but they were solidarity weapons; incredibly dangerous. 

Easily, they crystallized. Hardening all the way up to his skin, they shot out tens of crystalline shards, precisely hitting where he had been aiming. They trapped his victim to the pavement; each shard had landed on different parts of him, pinning him down. 

The tangy scent of blood split the air. 

A damp tongue swiped across chapped lips. One delighted shiver tore up his spine, causing Kakugan optics to slip shut for a moment. Oh, how the teen relished in a hunt such as this; with his victim too stunned to scream, and his fear-scent mingling with his blood-scent? 

Oh, this must be Heaven! 

Euphoria spread through him as he knelt down by the adult male, his pink tongue swiping across equally pink lips again. Ruby optics were gleaming, practically trembling with excitement. It was hard not to; his first real hunt in almost a year was going so well! 

Pearly whites enclosed around tender flesh, feeling it tear underneath his victims skin. This time, the male did scream, but the Ghoul didn't care. He could scream all he liked, but no help would come for him. Not this late in the night. 

Fingers that were curved like claws dug into the other males abdomen, feeling the warm liquid gush out against his skin. His fingertips were scraping against organs; viciously ripping them out through the sloppy hole that he had made. 

His own stomach was screaming with hunger; walls collapsing in on themselves as he deposited the raw organ in his mouth. He hardly took time to chew as he swallowed, going back for more. Tonight, he would feast upon this corpse; it would be his own toast! 

Blood stained his chin and his lips as he gorged himself, not taking any breaks to breathe or chew. Meat and organs tasted better whilst the fear scent was still fresh. 

When he was finished, his pink tongue cleaned the blood from his hands, jacket sleeve cleaning it from his face. His Kakugan faded, revealing azure optics again. RC cells evaporated, as did the shards left over from his earlier attack. 

There was ultimately no sign that the Persian-haired Ghoul had been there; except for the picked-clean bones, and the blood splattered pavement. He could taste rain in the atmosphere; come morning, there would be no evidence at all. The bones and the blood would have washed away. 

Ayato Kirishima was damn good at cleaning up after himself. 


	2. darkness everywhere

The teens body began turning from side to side, those honey colored strands becoming even more tousled than they normally were. His eyelids were squeezed tightly shut, small little whimpers escaping his thin lips. His mind was whirling, trying to understand the sudden memories that had resurfaced; the sudden memories that were dragging him farther and father down this dark hole.

No matter how hard he tried to break free of those memories, of those wailing fists connecting with his skin, of the pain that exploded throughout his body, the way the air was cut off from his lungs and the way darkness began to tug him down. Choking, stiffing, crushing darkness. Another way to describe it; _death_.

Was this...

Was this how he died?

Did whomever, whomever this man is, beat him to death?  _Was_  he beaten to death? The face that was above him was blurred, coming into focus yet going right back out of focus. He couldn't see any features, nor could he see anything... Distinctive, about this man. There was nothing about this man that the teen could pick out, and yet? He didn't know if he  _wanted_  to pick out or see anything distinctive about this man.

Breaking free of that crushing blackness, the teen jackknifed into a sitting position, one hand pressed over his heart and the other draped lightly across his forehead, catching the stray droplets of sweat. Those amber irises of his shrunk amongst the sea of stark white, ebony pupils dilating just a fraction. His heart was pounding quickly against his ribs, causing a feeling similar to 'heartburn'. That's how Yukine would describe it, although others seem to describe it differently.

A shuddering breath escaped the teen, his sun-kissed arms wrapping around his shins and pulling his slender legs right up to his chest. His sweaty forehead pressed against his bare kneecaps, aiming to stay in that position for as long as possible; just to get his irregular breathing under control.

Could he even get his breathing under control..?

Two phantom hands seemed to be curled around his throat, squeezing his windpipe and cutting off his precious air supply. The males body yearned to be thrashing, to be fighting against these strong hands. No matter how many times he sucked in a deep breath, he couldn't seem to cure the aching feeling that caused those organs to just... Burn.

A sudden thought hit him. Was this causing Yato any sort of pain? His whole entire body stiffened up, those phantom hands disappearing and the aching feeling going along with it. He had to stop—he had to get himself under control so that Yato didn't wake up and possibly come and see what was wrong with him.

He had  _promised_  that he wouldn't cause him pain again.

"Just go back to sleep, the darkness can't hurt you. The darkness can't hurt you.."

Resting his head upon the pillow, Yukine curled himself around the blanket, getting into a more comfortable position before squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could, yearning to go back to sleep. "The darkness can't hurt you anymore.."


	3. kiss me again

A familiar set of lips captured Matt's again, distracting him from a certain game that was distracting him from a certain chocoholic that was kneeling in front of him. "Mmph, Mells, stop. I'm right in the middle of this level." The gamer complained, his teal optics focused on the screen from behind those shaded goggles of his. "Let me finish this level, and then I'll get off. Promise." His words sounded lame, even to his ears. "Just this one level—-" The PSP was pulled from his hands, and Matt was now faced with a grumpy Mells, who did not look amused in the slightest.

"You said that to me  _two_  hours ago!" The blond in front of him complained, rolling his icy optics. "Two hours ago. Now I want what I want, so you should just give it to me." The fact that Mello was now demanding sex from Matt was surprising, but the gamer didn't allow that to bother him, not one bit.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the smoker pursed his lips. "And what will I gain from this? I just wanted that level, you could have taken it  _after_  I had killed the boss. But _nooooooo_ , you had to take it right when I was in the middle of it. Good going, Mells." Those fine lips of his pulled down into a scowl, lines appearing from the corner of his mouth. "Give me back my PSP, or my cigarettes at least. Either would be fine with me."

Scoffing, the blonde threw himself across Matt's lap, carelessly dangling one leg off the side of the couch. "I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want." He wrapped one arm around Matt's neck, pulling the gamer closer to his face it with one movement. "And you know how I get when I don't get what I want."

"I know very well how you get when you don't get what you want. You once shot and broke my PSP when I refused to go out and get you chocolate." Matt replied after a long moment of silence, a small sigh slipping from his lips. "But if you want me to kiss you, then I will."

Adjusting himself so that he was holding Mello more comfortably, the gamer leaned in towards the blond, bringing himself to a stop right before kissing him. "You can be so demanding sometimes, you know that, right?" He whispered, knowing that he was most likely pushing his limits—and Mello's patience.

A ' _che_ ' noise left the blond as he ran his fingers through Matt's hair, twisting and twirling his mahogany strands around one slender finger. "Just kiss me before I hit you." The words coming from the chocoholic in front of him sounded soft, even a little gentle. That was pretty surprising, because sometimes, Mello could be the most bitter person that Matt actually knew.

A small smile graced Matt's lips as he obeyed, pressing his lips to Mello's happily. ' _I act like a dog, don't I? No wonder Mello calls me a mutt._ ' The thought briefly passed through his mind, quickly vanishing as Mello's lips parted against his own, causing Matt to groan lowly, his heart beat picking up to the point of where his heart was basically slamming up against his rib-cage.

It was a feeling Matt liked to feel; it was a feeling that only Mello could spark in him.

Feeling the goggles that were around his eyes start to get tugged at, the young adults eyes flickered open again, wincing once the tinted shades were removed from his line of sight.

"Are you okay?" Mello breathed, swinging the item around his index finger, lightly placing it down on the coffee table. "You winced, I didn't know if I had pulled your hair or not..." His voice trailed off, as if he was uncertain of what he was trying to say himself. That just made Matt melt, causing him to lightly trail his fingers across the marred side of Mello's face, watching as the blond tilted his head in confusion.

Matt's breathing hitched, his fingers pausing in their tracks. "Mells..." He murmured, running those ivory fingers through the silky blonde strands, enjoying how Mello leaned into his hand, pressing a small kiss to the palm of his hand. That just broke Matt's heart. "You're so beautiful..." The small smile that graced Mello's lips was a rare one—one that made the blond look angelic.

Lightly dancing his fingers back over the marred skin, he couldn't help but feel disappointed as Mello's face soon fell concerned. Matt knew that Mello could only see blurred shapes, random bursts of color, but he couldn't see anything other than that. He hadn't even realized that the nerves on the left side of Mello's face was probably shot. It was probably why Mello never reacted to the light touches Matt would make, and that just made him feel even worse than he already did.

"Matt? Are you alright?" The blond asked hesitantly, a frown pulling down his lips. "You look like something tragic happened." His free hand reached out and took Matt's free hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Talk to me, Matt. What's wrong?"

Raising the others free hand up to his lips, Matt lightly kissed his knuckles, running his thumb across the back of his hand. "I'm fine, Mells. I'm perfectly fine." The hand that was resting on the others cheek dropped into his lap. "Now kiss me, kiss me again."

And Mello did.


End file.
